LOTM: String Theory S3 P7/Transcript
(Alex and Erin are seen entering an interrogation room where an Officer awaits) Alex: Are they in there? Officer: Yes sir. They're ready to answer your questions. Erin: Good, they better be. Officer: I wish you luck though, they can be pretty stubborn when it comes to questioning. Alex: I'm sure we can negotiate something. Officer: Make sure you do. (Alex and Erin enter the room where The Twins are seen sitting restrained) Ray: Well sister, look who's here. Rayla: It's those siblings. Alex: Ray. Rayla. Been awhile. Rayla: Indeed it has. How's the outside world? Ray: We heard it recently had an infestation of parasites. Erin: That's not what we are here to discuss. Ray: Well whatever it is you wish to discuss- Rayla: We are not interested. Both: So let us out, or go away. Alex: Okay, you know what? This is bugging me. What is up with you two? Ray: Whatever do you mean? Alex: The way you two talk. You take turns talking, you finish each others sentences, you even talk at the same time. What is up with that? Rayla: Well. I'm sure you find this interest since you are like us in way. Erin: How do you figure. Both: We are Gifted. Alex: ! You are?? Ray: Indeed. My sister and I are blessed with a share mind. Rayla: With this, we can hear each other's thoughts- Ray: Make our plan of attack together- Rayla: Even feel when the other is in danger. Ray: It makes us the most effective fighting team that ever lived. Rayla: However... As you saw, there is a draw back. Both: We feel each others pain.... Alex: *Thinking* This whole talking thing is getting weird, but nice to know that they're both Gifted. (Alex begins to talk aloud) Alex: We actually wanted to ask about...The King. (The Twins are silent) Erin: Do you know him? Alex: Have you ever seen him in combat before? Ray:....Yes....We have. Rayla: That thing is a monster. Erin: How so? Ray: He's killed groups of innocent people without reason. Rayla: Sucks them into that hideous void. Ray: We never questioned his authority since he was above our rank. Rayla: I'd say he would even surpass The Sleeper in strength and power. Alex: But he's a Spirit user. Do you know anything about that? Ray: His Spirit goes by the name of Frosty. Rayla: The thing will suck anyone it chooses into its own personal void. Ray: Nothing can escape- Rayla: Once the void has been opened. Both: If you face him, then death is ALL that awaits you... Erin: *Thinking* Holy crap... Even the Twins are spoked. These guys once scared Alex and they are scared by him??? (Erin looks at Alex who seems to be calm. Erin cannot tell if he's not a afraid, or hiding the fear) Alex:.... Ray: I fear cause of our failure to the Puppetmaster... Rayla: The King may come after us soon... Both: At least we'll die together.... Alex:.... Don't worry. You two will be okay. Both: Huh?? Alex: Trust me. The King won't come after you, if he decides to. We'll stop him. Ray:... You will not win... Rayla: But we wish you luck all the same... (Alex and Erin leave the interrogation room as the officer starts to take the Twins back to their cells) Erin: Alex? Are you okay? Alex: Yeah, I'm fine. But to know that even The Twins fear The King, what chance do we have? Erin: We'll beat him Alex, we always do. Alex: I hope you're right. (The two leave the prison. Izuku is then seen alone at home when he's quickly approached by Miles) Miles: Dude, Izuku you gotta come with me! Izuku: Whoa what for? Miles: The King was spotted at a nearby warehouse! He's trying to steal something for The Puppets! Izuku: Are you sure you can't do it by yourself?! Miles: No! If I go alone I'm dead! It's best to go together right? Izuku: Can't you take Tenya or Omega? (Miles glares before he clears his throat loudly. Charlie then sticks his head out of a corner) Charlie: You called? (Izuku looks scared before he gets up quickly) Izuku: OKAY I'LL GO! Miles: That's what I thought. (Izuku stares at Charlie nervously as he backs away behind the corner) Miles: Get your costume on, we're heading out! (The two go into their rooms before they both come out in their outfits) Miles: Let's go! (The two leave toward the warehouse. The King is then seen punching through the door using Frosty) The King: Thank you. Frosty: Don't mention it. (The King walks in and begins to look around) The King: That thing has to be around here somewhere. Frosty: It's here. Trust me. (The King walks deeper into the warehouse as Miles and Izuku are seen peaking in through the hole in the door) Miles: Come on. (The two sneak around behind crates and shelves before they stop and look over at The King who is seen tearing open a box and pulling out a small vial of red liquid) Izuku: What is that? Miles: I don't know. (Miles scans the vial) Miles: It's some sort of bonding agent. Izuku: Like what we stole from them before? Miles: This is something new. It's not for Devil's Breath apparently. (The two try to get a better look before Izuku accidentally knocks over a metal pipe, causing it to land on the ground and alert The King who turns to look, finding no one) The King:.... (The King walks over to the crate where the two are seen hiding behind it when Miles hands Izuku a cloaking module) Miles: Use this. Izuku: But I- Miles: Now. (The King approaches the box before suddenly looking over it down to the other side where the two are seen invisible and out of sight. The King moves around for a closer look before he gets a call on his earpiece) The King: Yes sir, I got the agent right here. If those kids want to fight, they better be ready for what's coming. (The King removes his mask, revealing his identity as Scott Venicor) Scott: You know me sir, I never quit. (The King walks off as the two are seen shocked and breathing heavily as The King puts his mask back on and goes to leave. The two run out the door before him where Izuku's module turns off, causing Scott to see them) The King: Hey! Miles: Run! (Izuku and Miles start to run as The King heads after them with Frosty by his side) The King: Frosty, make these kids disappear! (Frosty opens a void and closes it, pulling the two in close as they stand shocked) The King: That was your first mistake kids. Now you're really gonna have to die. Izuku: We know who you are! The King: You know nothing! (Frosty delivers a punch into Izuku's gut before he is pushed away with a punch to the mouth. Miles then charges forward) Miles: Why Scott!? The King: Scott is dead! (Frosty comes in from behind and punches Miles in the back, knocking him to the floor) The King: Only The King remains! (Miles then remembers Scott's fight with Uraraka and Omega) Scott: Just remember you fight against The King now. (The scene returns to the present where Miles is kicked away) Miles: Dammit, this must be some kind of split personality! One he can't escape from! Izuku: We can't win this man, not alone! Miles: Well what do we do?! Izuku: Run away! (The two keep running off. The King goes to run after them before he realizes he still has the bonding agent) The King: No, I can't risk the chase. I don't want to lose this agent, so for now I'll see you two around....heroes. (The King opens a portal and goes through it. It then cuts to the other heroes in the warehouse) Omega: Even they didn't know what he is? Alex: No, they fear the guy! Mina: Is he really that bad? Erin: From what they said and our own personal experience, I guess. Tenya: How are we supposed to battle such a threat to society? Alex: I don't know but- (Izuku and Miles suddenly burst through the door before quickly closing it and locking it as they gasp for air) Alex: Whoa, are you guys okay? Izuku: We went-! The King he-! Alex: Calm down, what happened? Miles: The King he's...He's Scott! Leo: What?! Miles: He took off his mask while we were in there with him! I know what I saw and that had to have been Scott under that mask! Alex: How? I thought he had Jirosoyu as a Spirit! Leo: This can't be true! I refuse to believe that my own brother would ever work for that monster! Izuku: I don't think it's Scott working for him, It's that King personality from that competition! Leo:.... I... This... This can't be.. This just can't be... Uraraka: So Scott is now with the Puppetmaster? Jiro: This is a shock... Leo: My own brother...working for that monster. But...why? Miles: Something must've happened that triggered his alternate personality. Leo: But what? I didn't even say anything to him this time! Miles: Something must've happened at home. Leo: What? But that can't be! There's nothing there that could hurt him at all! Izuku: Do you even live there man? Leo: No, I live with my Uncle! Miles: Then we don't know what his situation at home is. Alex: Are you saying that he might be getting abused? Miles: It's a possibility. Leo: But my mother is a nice person! She'd never hurt him like that! Miles: Maybe in front of you. A lot of abuse happens when the abused isn't around others. Leo: You need to shut your mouth right now. Erin: Leo- Leo: NO! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS SLANDER!! THERE IS NO WAY MY MOTHER WOULD EVER ABUSE SCOTT!! Jack: Then how did Scott end up like this? Leo: I DON'T KNOW DAMN IT!! Izuku: Leo we're not trying to upset you- Leo: I'll prove it to you all! I'll go talk to mother and I'll prove to you all that she isn't what you are all accusing her of! (Leo storms off outside toward his mom's house, leaving the others in shock) Alex: He looks like he's having a rough time. Izuku: Guys we're not lying! We saw his face back at that warehouse! Erin: We're not saying we don't believe you, but it is hard to believe that Scott would even begin to think about working for The Puppets. Uraraka: Yeah it does seem pretty weird. Alex: Maybe Leo will find something useful there, but until then we can't be sure. (Leo is seen approaching his mother's house later on. He begins to walk up the driveway up to the door) Leo: *Thinking* You guys wanna think my brother would have anything to do with this? I'll prove you all wrong. (Leo walks up to the glass door, finding it locked) Leo: Huh? (Leo looks through the glass, finding a horrible sight) Leo: Oh no...! (Leo's mother is seen on the ground in pieces, clearly from Jirosoyu's explosion attack) Leo: No! Come on dammit open! (Leo tries desperately to open the door before he sees something in the glass. The reflection is shown as Scott stands behind Leo on the walkway glaring) Scott: I recall your friends said something about people looking for me. Does that mean you came here to know the truth about The King? (Jirosoyu and Frosty join Scott's side, stunning Leo) Leo: T-Two Spirits!? Scott: Well, it doesn't matter now. The fact of the matter is no one knows Scott Venicor's true colors. It's a secret you'll have to carry with you all the way to the grave. (Scott raises his hand as Leo stares at the door shocked and stunned) Leo: *Thinking* No, I'll protect my friends and my family from this thing! (Leo turns the handle one last time) Scott: Sorry, but Jirosoyu has already left it's mark on the doorknob. (Soyu snaps it's fingers, causing fire to spread up Leo's arm as Scott stares on glaring before Leo's body begins to explode) Leo: SCOTT!!! (Leo explodes into dust as Scott walks away) Scott: Behold the genius of my lucky Spirit. All evidence of my true nature has been destroyed. (Katanamo suddenly appears where Leo exploded, clearly dying from not having a host before he holds up a button as he heads back to the others who are seen back at the warehouse) Alex: So how's the suit upgrade going Miles? Miles: Almost done adjusting the armored plating on the legs then she'll be good to go! (Alex smirks before Uraraka suddenly stands and backs away) Uraraka: Hey what is that?! (The heroes turn to the door as Kat slowly walks through it holding his arm in the air) Katanamo: I...got it... (Kat explodes just like Leo as the group stands and begins to run outside) Alex: No! Leo! (The group heads outside as they look around for Leo) Alex: LEO! Izuku: Hey that's not good man, Kat was limping and sparking when he got back but that's not how a Spirit's supposed to go out right? Alex: Yeah. (Alex turns and picks up the button) Alex: We need to find Leo and Scott now. Who knows what's going on with those two right now. (Scott is seen walking down the road when he notices something on his suit jacket) Scott: What's this? Where could I have possibly lost my button? Well, It can't be helped, I'll just have to visit my tailor and hope he carries the same kind. (Scott continues to walk back toward the city as Alex is seen sensing a loss of life nearby, realizing what has happened) Alex: No...Leo... (Alex falls to his knees as the others realize what's happened) Uraraka: No...He can't be. Erin: He's gone, isn't he? Alex: It was like he didn't even suffer, he just popped right out of existence. Erin: *Sigh* Damn it... The guy was full himself, and he didn't know when to take a hint, but he was still a good person. Alex: Much as I hate to admit it, he was also one of our toughest members... Without him, things would have turned bad for us in our some of our past battles... Uraraka: You don't think that...? Alex: Whatever Miles and Izuku said about The King was true. We need to find Scott now before he decided to take anymore lives. Izuku: Agreed. Miles: Let's find this kid and take him down! Erin: For Leo. Alex: Yeah. *Holds up a button* And thanks to him, we have our first clue. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts